


Misadventures in the Frozen Food Aisle

by hannahhoppers



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hannahhoppers/pseuds/hannahhoppers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My kid hit you in the back your head with their toy and blamed it on me, and oh wow you're pretty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misadventures in the Frozen Food Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the show or the characters, so I'm playing with them. Adam and Eddy have such nice toys. Unbeta'd. Kudos and comments if you enjoy!

Today, of all days, was the one when her babysitter had to cancel. She had at least eight thousand errands she needed to run, and now she needed to do it with a screaming toddler on her hip. It wasn’t that she didn’t love Henry- but setting up a life for herself in a new city, with a new job, a new apartment, and no college degree or family to help her out was difficult. 

 

Grocery shopping was the worst part. Henry hated the shopping cart seat she put him in, and was making his disapproval well-understood to everybody in the store. She pulled a snack and a stuffed animal out of her bag and handed them to him while she continued to scour the shelves for the right brand of chicken nuggets. Her back was to her son and the other shopper who was looking at the frozen pizzas. She was in the middle of checking the nutrition facts on one bag of animal-shaped poultry morsels when she heard a dull _thwap_ and a half-murmured “What the-”

 

Standing right beside her, was a stranger with a cocked eyebrow glancing between her and her boy. Henry was sitting triumphantly, his stuffed elephant slightly raised, and a chubby finger pointed at his mother. She realized what had happened. 

 

“Oh god. I’m so sorry. He just hit you with his toy, didn’t he?”

 

“And apparently he wants me to believe it was you, lass.” _An accent. Fantastic._ Of all the people for her son to bludgeon with a furry grey toy, it had to be a handsome stranger with an accent. Her gawking was interrupted by her son gurgling,

 

“Will you be my daddy?” _Crap._ If it was even possible, his eyebrow climbed even further up his forehead. And god, he was smirking. Her kid smacked him in the head with a toy elephant and asked the man to be his father, and he was smirking. 

 

“Oh my god.” She buried her face in her hands. A groan made its way out of her mouth, and when she looked up again, the man was _laughing_. Henry looked between the two.

 

“Hewow?” And that sent the guy into hysterics. She couldn’t help but laugh, too. 

 

“Well, lass,” the stranger started, tears of mirth sitting in his eyes, “your boy seems to have given the stamp of approval. What do you say? Go on a date with me?”

 

“Um… sure.”

 

“Killian Jones.”

 

“Emma Swan. And this little monster,” she added, picking up her son and balancing him on her hip, “is Henry.” 

 

“I’m not a monster,” the kid whined. The stranger, _Killian_ , smiled. They traded contact information and parted ways, with a promise to set up a date soon. 

 

Their first date went well, the two of them laughing and talking over coffee. The second went even better. On the third, she told him the whole story. The Swans, the foster system, Henry’s dad. He told her about his brother, and Milah, and his dishonorable discharge from the English navy. 

 

On their second anniversary, he proposed to her. The ring had an engraving of an elephant by the diamond. 


End file.
